


Hung Over You

by FantasiaV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaV/pseuds/FantasiaV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Person A drinking too much and getting a hangover. Person B calls off work and takes care of them all day.<br/>Person A is Gilbert and Person B is Roderich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hung Over You

“Rodddy…” Gilbert's groan filled the living room. He felt like shit. Literal, shit. Like a great big collection of turd that had been dropped on the couch. He felt disgusting. Being hungover was the most pathetic state to be in.

His head throbbed violently. It hurt to focus his blurring vision. It hurt to to think straight. The soft sound of wind outside was akin to a shrieking banshee. It's volume was amplified by ten, leaving him to clutch his head, groan, and wonder what he had ever done wrong to deserve this. He knew he shouldn't have drank so much the night before. It was a mistake. A horrible, God-awful mistake that he was now atoning for. Of course he was no stranger to hangovers, but this, this was a hangover to give all other hangovers a hangover. ...If that even made sense. Regardless, Gilbert didn't want to think about it anymore. He didn't want to think about anything.

“Specs!” he called out again, wincing at the sound of his own voice. Was he always this loud? Probably. He could hear every intonation of his voice. He was rasping, hoarse and breathless.

Fortunately, he didn't have to call again.

“What is it?”

A smile crept onto the Prussian’s lips as he watched his boyfriend hurry into the living room. Roderich bore a worried expression. His eyebrows were knit tightly with concern.

"What trouble have you gotten into now? That sound you just made sounded like you were dying -- "

“Shhh…” Gilbert winced. He loved Roderich dearly, but sometimes the man just had to shut the hell up. “I got a shitty hang-over... Hurts like hell…”

Roderich nodded, a soft sigh escaping his lips. Gilbert rarely got this hung over, which was a miracle, really, considering how much alcohol he downed. Without a doubt, the Prussian must have been acting rashly last night. He more than likely made a stupid bet. Roderich hoped, for Gilbert's sake, that he at least won.

“It’s alright leibe,” he whispered. His hand swept strands of silver out from in front of the other’s eyes. “You just need to sleep it off. Do you want to go to the bedroom or…?”

“It's alright... I'm more used to the couch than the bed, anyway.”

Roderich bit his lip.“Do you need anything else? Maybe a pill or an extra blanket or breakfast? You haven’t had breakfast yet, have you?”

“Oh Roddy…” he could only chuckle in response. “The only thing I need is you.”

At this, the Austrian gave a weak smile as he allowed the other to pull him under the duvet.

“I don’t think missing work today would have too many disastrous consequences…”

“Oh shit, you have work? I completely forgot. You should go, really.” Worry clouded crimson eyes. “Gott verdammt, don’t get fired because of me Specs. I swear, it’s just a little hangover.”

“It’s alright,” Roderich replied, easily dismissing his lover’s worries. “They’re just running through recital pieces I’ve mastered almost a month before. I doubt they’ll even notice I’m gone.”

“Are you sure?”

“As sure as I am that you need me to stay at home.”

“Do you have to phone in or something?”

“I’ll do it later…” He yawned.

“Don’t forget.”

“I won’t.”

Silence passed as the two squirmed on the couch, trying to find some comfortable position in which neither would have to fear falling off. Roderich ended up wedged between Gilbert's curling form and the back of the couch. His fingers played idly with strands of silver.

“Roderich?”

“Ja?” the other asked, his head now lying upon Gilbert’s chest. He could feel his chest rising and falling just beneath him, the soft rhythmic pattern making him drowsy.

“Thanks... For staying with me.”

Roderich smiled as he wrapped his arms around the Gilbert’s waist. “For you, leibe, I’d do just about anything.”


End file.
